


What would you'd daddy say?

by Alwaysdreaming95



Series: Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Boys In Love, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feels, Good Parent John Winchester, Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, all up to you, take it either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: “What would your daddy say about this boy?”Dean simply looks at him calculating as if he’s trying to find the right way to kill him, “Well counts on which daddy you’re talking about?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581823
Kudos: 46





	What would you'd daddy say?

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, kinda came up with this after seeing a prompt on tumblr
> 
> A: What would your father say if he knew about this?
> 
> B: Probably something offensive.

It surprised everyone including Dean when he finally came out with his feelings for Cas. Over a year together and they had hardly run into any issues with being a gay hunting couple. No one had really commented on them. It’s not until they run into an old hunter that looks them up and down, “What would your daddy say about this boy?”

Dean simply looks at him calculating as if he’s trying to find the right way to kill him, “Well counts on which daddy you’re talking about? My old man probably offensive and degrading, my surrogate father that would probably threaten to shoot you ten times to Sunday, or my daddy probably about how a stuck up old man like yourself should keep his thoughts to himself on these matters.” 

It’s not until he’s a good couple blocks away he doubles over laughing while Cas is standing there looking confused and oddly turned on. 

“Dean, what did you mean by which daddies?”

“I mean my old man and well…. You, Cas. If that old marine has taught me anything it’s well don’t listen to any of his teachings that deal with personal lives. Even when it came to hunting somethings are to be fixed.” Dean grabbed Cas’ jacket as he gives me a short but hot kiss, “How about we finish up on this and see what Sammy is doing?”

Cas nods before he says, “I don’t think John would be offensive or degrading towards you, Dean. I think He’d be proud of the man that you are.”

If Cas noticed the teared up look in Dean’s eyes he kept it to himself as he pulls Dean towards him as they started walking. 

“Either way both John and Bobby would be proud of the man you’ve become, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
